


Without You

by nightingale_vickytoria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #SVE2018, #ScarletVisionExchange2018, #thescarletvisionnetwork, Awkward, F/M, Fluff, I just found out, Oops, Sadness, Written In One Day, but just dedicated to the exchange, i don’t have tumblr, i guess this counts as a treat?, i’m not a registered participant, scarletvisionnetwork pls accept this, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightingale_vickytoria/pseuds/nightingale_vickytoria
Summary: Wanda and Vision are left alone in the Avengers Facility while the others are on a mission. Today just so happens to be Wanda’s first birthday without Pietro and Vision helps her out.Written for Scarlet Vision Exchange 2018.





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I wrote this today and just finished. If the Scarlet Vision Network sees this, then my work is completed! Anyways, enjoy this ficlet!
> 
> By the way, I don’t have Tumblr so I don’t exactly know when these happen and I just saw it today so here you go scarletvisionnetwork! Use it if you want!

A few months since the battle with Ultron, the second wave of Avengers had settled into the new facility and had begun their training. Mr. Wilson and Mr. Rhodes had taken an immediate liking to each other whilst everyone had more or less left Vision and Wanda to their devices. Well, except for Agents Romanoff and Barton. They had been helping Wanda and Vision ease into what they called ‘Avenger-ing,’ but more Wanda than Vision.

She was still in grief from her brother’s death and was struggling to adjust to America. Romanoff had brought her clothes and helped her with her English, as they had the same native language. Barton, on the other hand, was known for taking in strays and all but adopted her, making her part of his family as he did Romanoff.

Vision hadn’t done much since their move than go to training and learn about the world he was now part of. He often asked questions, most varying from average to completely random. Most simply tolerated it but Wanda had actually been happy to answer about anything he wanted to know. Since he and Wanda were the newest and technically youngest Avengers, they found themselves being partnered up for training often and had become friends.

Today, he found himself with a question he thought she might be able to answer and was making his way to her room. Once he was outside the door, Vision was able to hear someone crying outside. He entered to see Wanda looking at something in her hands as she was crying on the floor. Her face was streaked with tears and he wondered where Romanoff and Barton were when he remembered that the rest of the team was on a mission.

“Miss Maximoff, are you alright?”

Wanda turned towards him and Vision was able to make out a picture of Pietro that she had. She started sobbing more and he was stunned by the display of emotion. He had once asked Agent Barton about what sadness was.

He had responded by saying that when someone was sad, something had hurt them or they had lost something. Barton also mentioned that they might want to be comforted but he’d need to be careful about it. Now that he thought about it, he had probably seen how he had begun to get close to Wanda and thought he might need the tips one day.

Vision made a mental note to thank him later as he sat down beside her. In the internal database he had left over from Jarvis, he found out different ways one might comfort a crying person. He gently laid his hand on her shoulder and asked,

“What’s wrong?”

Wanda turned towards him and began crying into his shoulder, sobbing so hard that she was shaking. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her as she cried, unsure of what else to do but wait. Vision opened up his mind to her if she needed help calming down. He’d learned that the Mind Stone gave him a natural defense to invasions but learned to override it.

A familiar tingle in the back of his head let him know that Wanda had accepted the invitation and had entered his mindscape. At the start of training, she had been skeptical about his motives until Vision had let her into his mind. Wanda had said it was the purest, most innocent mind she’d ever seen.

He cleared his mind and imagined a bright, peaceful meadow filled with thriving animals. Vision could see Wanda in there. A doe had walked up to her and had begun sniffing her hand. With that, she left the meadow and pulled from his mind.

Wanda looked up at him and had slowly stopped crying. Smiling at him gratefully, she said,

“Thank you, Vision.”

“It was no problem, Miss Maximoff. Would you like me to make you some tea?”

She considered his offer and nodded.

“Yes. That sounds wonderful.”

They entered the common area with Vision’s arm on Wanda’s shoulders. Once Wanda had picked a kind of tea, he had set to work heating up the water and boiling the tea. She’d taken a seat at the counter, rubbing the dried tear stains on her cheeks. Vision poured a cup of tea for her and sat down beside her. A pregnant, but understanding silence was created until Wanda finally broke it.

“September 25.”

That was today’s date.

“Pardon?”

She looked at him with watery eyes.

“September 25. Today’s our birthday. I’m 19 now and...”

Oh. That’s what she’d meant.

“I…um, happy birthday…”

“Thanks…”

He saw that she’d begun to cry again. Vision was always uncomfortable in these situations as he’d never felt like this himself. Tentatively, he began to rub her shoulder. She began to shake her head and wipe at the tears.

“I’m sorry, it’s just I miss him so much and he should be here too.”

Vision nodded and hugged her.

“There’s no need to apologize, Miss Maximoff. It must be very hard for you.”

Wanda nodded and sat up straight as she rubbed her eyes. She smiled gratefully and chuckled.

“I just realized that I’m older than him now. He always used to tease me because he’s twelve minutes older but now I don’t know what he’d say.”

Vision nodded.

“From when I knew him, I would say he’d be a little… what’s the expression? Ah, ‘butthurt.’”

That made Wanda laugh, albeit briefly. She hugged him again and then pulled back.

“I think he would be. Thank you. For being here for me.”

“It was no problem. Happy birthday, Wanda.”

A small smile flashed on her face before she stood to leave.

“Thanks, Vizh.”

Wanda walked out of the room, leaving Vision alone in the kitchen. Now, Wanda had said it was her birthday, didn’t she?

 

 

* * *

 

  
Later in the evening, Wanda was sitting in her room as she reading a book and attempted to improve her English. She heard a knock on the door and closed the book, going to see who it was.  
Wanda opened the door to find Vision holding a bouquet in his hands, nervously rocking on his feet.

“Vizh?”

Eyes widening, he scratched the back of his head and held out the flowers to her.

“I, uh, I know that it may not be the best time but would you join me on the roof for cake?”

The pure innocence and sweetness of the gesture warmed her heart and had it been anyone else who’d done it, she wouldn’t have even considered it. But it was Vision, who’d honestly been trying to cheer her up and celebrate her birthday.

“Okay, just let me grab a sweater first.”

Once she was properly dressed for the weather, Wanda accepted the bouquet from Vision and they made their way up to the roof. Vision had laid out a blanket and set up a plate for her. Her eyes landed on a buttercream cake with the words, ‘Happy Birthday Wanda.’ She didn’t know what to think of his act of kindness as tears welled up in her eyes, which had scared him a bit.

“Is everything alright, Miss Maximoff? Did I do something wrong?”

Wanda shook her head, smiling at him. She hugged him and then moved to sit down. Vision cut her a piece of cake and handed it to her, proceeding to look up at the stars.

The cake was really delicious and she was grateful for a friend like him. Wanda stared up at the sky with him and saw hundreds of twinkling stars above her. They stayed like that for a time until Vision asked Wanda something.

“Miss Maximoff, may I ask you a question?”

“Go ahead.”

“What is love?”

She was not prepared for that kind of question. Wanda was stunned for a second before recovering. She didn’t know how to respond to that and Vision believed he had overstepped.

“Of course, you don’t need to respond. It’s just with you and your brother, I wondered what it felt like and-”

“No, no. It’s fine. It’s just hard to explain. Let me think about it.”

Wanda was silent for a minute, thinking about how to word this, then responded.

“It’s a feeling that’s different for everyone. It is making sacrifices for their wellbeing and putting them first. You miss them when they’re gone and they change you for the better. There’s this different feeling around them and it’s being closer than just friends.”

Vision nodded and tried to process it. Wanda quickly added one more thing before finishing up.

“But it’s different depending on the relationship. You can love someone like family, like a friend or romantically like it’s most famous for. That’s really the best way I can explain it.”

“Thank you. I was wondering what it was like. Thank you for the explanation.”

Wanda smiled at him, teary-eyed, glad her summary had helped him. She hadn’t expected to go soul-searching today but, here she was.

“I am sorry about the circumstances today. I just thought this might, ah, lift your spirits.”

“It was wonderful, Vizh.”

They spent the whole night on the roof, talking and watching the twinkling sky. Vision was able to keep her occupied and help her celebrate as much as was possible without going too far. She knew Pietro would have loved the opportunity to celebrate and that he would want her to be happy. By the end of the night, Wanda was tired out and was ready to hit the hay but there was one thing she couldn’t deny.

It had truly been a great birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any feedback is greatly appreciated and makes my day! I hope you all have a great day! Bye!
> 
> PS: The birthday I gave Wanda just so happens to be mine!


End file.
